Addicted
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Sequal to Cravings. Sara is having cravings but this time they are not cigarette cravings.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with CSI or Kelly Clarkson…however…her concert was absolutely amazing!

**Addicted**

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

**It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

Sara groaned as the flopped onto the couch. Last week she had had major cigarette cravings and Nick had been the one to help her through. Now, he had been out of town at a conference for an entire week and she was having cravings again. Not cravings for cigarettes, cravings for him.

While flipping on the stereo, she happily realized that Nick's plane would be landing in 3 ½ hours. She had taken the night off to surprise him when he came home, of course she didn't tell her coworkers that that was the real reason. Catherine seemed to be the only one to put two and two together. Before the blonde had left work this morning she had smiled at Sara and told her to, "Have fun tonight." Sara blushed at the fact that the older CSI had figured out her plan.

Snuggling up to a throw pillow, Sara felt her eyes begin to drift shut as the soft jazz music filtered through the living room speakers. Giving in to her sleepiness, she decided that a quick power nap couldn't do her any harm.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
**

Nick slowly pushed open the door to his apartment. It had been a long flight and an even longer week. Lecture after lecture he sat through, wishing that he wasn't there. He wanted nothing more then to get back to Vegas, back to work, back to Sara. He didn't think that he would miss her so much. Dropping his bags in the doorway he made his way into the living room, a smile spreading across his face at the sight before him. Sara Sidle, his girlfriend of 8 months, was sleeping soundly on the couch. He thought that she was at work tonight, but was happy to find her home waiting for him. He quietly approached the couch and kneeled down on the floor next to her. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her, but at the same time he had missed her so much that he wanted nothing more then to see her beautiful brown eyes and gap toothed smile.

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
**

He lowered his head once more, pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away and saw that that had no effect on her he kissed her again, gradually increasing the pressure until he felt her respond. She eventually opened her lips to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She smiled up at him when he pulled way, "Hey you."

"Hey beautiful." He nuzzled his nose against hers and gave her another quick kiss. Sara however had other ideas. Slipping her hand behind his head she brought his lips down hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth. She had been without him for a week and couldn't get enough of him now that he was back.

"How have you been?" He managed to ask her between kisses.

Sara gave him the one word answer of, "Miserable," before she went back to assaulting his lips. She pushed his jacket off of his strong shoulder and snaked her hands underneath his shirt, running her fingers over his muscled chest.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me **

"Have you been having cravings this week?" He asked as her lips moved from his lips to his jaw line and further down to his neck.

"You have no idea." She told him, sucking on his earlobe.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could look her in the eye, "Sara? How many cigarettes have you had this week?"

She smirked at him, "Who said anything about cigarettes?"

"I thought you said that…" she cut him off pressing her lips to his.

"I've been craving you baby."

"Well, I guess we should see what I can do about that."

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this**

Three hours later Nick pulled the sheet up around their bodies covering them both as Sara snuggled into his side.

"How you feelin' now honey?" Nick smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Better then ever." Sara smiled against his chest. As they fell asleep together Sara was happy that there wasn't a patch to get her through her cravings. In fact, she couldn't wait until her next Nick craving needed to be satisfied.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
**

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
